


Beloved knife

by Roman_Cowboy



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Loomis is mentioned, M/M, Neither understand romantic love but they figure it out at some point, This is somewhat cringe but it’s good, some people will like it if you want give it a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roman_Cowboy/pseuds/Roman_Cowboy
Summary: Michael Myers goes looking for his knife and runs into someone who he might actually not want to stab





	1. Chapter 1

Michael looks around upset at the loss of his beloved. He has been walking since he woke up passed out of the side of the road. His mask was off and it smells like dirt.

When almost all hope is lost he looks down and gasps. It’s his beloved. His beloved sits there on the outer line of the forest, still shining even with the dry blood resting upon it.

He picks up his beloved knife. Soft music starts playing behind him and he can’t help but spin with his beloved in his arms. If you like pina coladas, getting caught in the rain, he’s so busy spinning with his love he doesn’t notice the undead killer moving behind him.

If you’re not into yoga and you have half a brain, it took Michael a few seconds to realize there’s a machete in his back. 

Michael looks behind him. He sees a six foot something man with a hockey mask on standing behind him. The man is holding the machete that no doubt was inside him.

His own blood is running down the blade but he doesn’t react. It hurts but he’s been dissociating since he was six so he really doesn’t fully understand what’s going on around him.

The music is still playing louder now as he takes his beloved in his hand, turns around, and stabs the tall man in the stomach. Neither of them react even when the tall man stabs him in the stomach. They just stand there with unbreaking heavy eye contact. 

Till a bird hops by and pecks at his boots. He kicks it and goes back to looking at the man. 

//Jason// the taller man signs. Michael wonders why a random guy in the forest knows sign language. 

//Michael// he signs back. They walk to Jason’s cabin neither bothering to remove the weapons from within them.


	2. Chapter 2

They walk for a while passing a sign that says ‘camp crystal lake’ Michael wonders how he missed that when he was walking to get his belo- his knife. The music is still playing even louder now. If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.

Jason stays silent and Michael doesn’t know whether to try and strike up a conversation. It’s hard to sign and walk at the same time. You´re the love that I´ve looked for, come with me, and escape. Now the music is starting to annoy him.

\\\Stop\\\ Michael signs at no one and he get a faint ‘bitch’ in response coming from seemingly nowhere. They both look over at the forest with questioning looks hidden under their masks. The music stops.

‘Keep fucking walking sunshine’ Once again spoken from nowhere. For a second he thinks he can see a man that looks like a burnt pepperoni squatting in a tree. All he could think is ,who wears stripes?,

He’s probably just hallucinating. He wouldn't be surprised if those drugs he got at the asylum haven't worn off yet. They keep walking and reach a really old cabin that looks like it isn’t lived in anymore. 

//take off the boots, You can take off the mask// Michael nods and takes off the boots. Setting them outside the cabin. //Safe here//

Jason walks in taking off his shoes as well.

Michael looked around the cabin his eyes tracing over the non existent decor that probably sat in here at one point or another. Different music starts playing now. ~Touch my body pull me on the floor wrestle around~

“STOP” He yells his voice is raspy after fifteen years but that is annoying.

“Guess you aren’t mute like I thought” The pepperoni guy laughs from the window. Michael picks up a lamp and throws it at him. The window breaks and Jason comes running back into the room.

//What happened// Jason signs to him and Michael jumps up before grabbing his shoes, putting them on very quickly, and running into the woods. “What a spaz” he hears behind him.

That might be a little bit true but he can’t help being skittish when it comes to things breaking. He isn’t always dissociating and when he wasn’t most of the time it would make him anxious. Loomis use to hit him or they would give him meds. 

Jason is running after him and Michael decides to climb a tree. He sits on one of the branches and looks down the taller man saw him climbing the tree. Jason looks up at him. They make Eye contact again.

A scream makes them break from the contact. Jason doesn't have his machete so Michael drops his knife to Jason. Jason nods up at him and walks toward the screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason walks back with his knife covered in blood and blood splattered on his mask. As the blood starts dripping down his mask Michael can't help but think its hot. 

//Get out of the tree// Jason signs up to him. Michael doesn't sign or say anything just watches the blood run. He feels a hand push him forward.

”just jump pussy” The pepperoni man is back and before he can even react he's falling out of the tree. Jason catches him and neither of them know what to do now.

“Are y..you okay?” Jason says unable to use his hands without dropping the shaken up serial killer.

Michael nods and the pepperoni guy yells “HA GAY”

Michael pushes Jason away and falls into the ground with a groan. His mask life up a bit. Jason helps him up and Michael puts the back of his hand to his chin before pulling it forwards and putting it out flat in front of him. Jason gasps.

//language// Jason signs. Michael can’t see his face but he’s guessing that he’s kind of angry. A big part of sign language is facial expression but neither of them can do that. 

Michael smiles, he’s glad that he has finally met someone with the same blood lust as himself. Jason stares at him before pointing at his face. Michael grabs his mask and pulls it back down.

Michael his hands to the masks lips then puts his hand forward. A simple ‘thank you’ in sign language.

They walk back to the cabin Michael cringes at the broken window the seems to glare at him. Jason puts a hand on his back comfortingly before leading him inside. Michael looks at him and even though no one can see, because his mask, he’s smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael stays in the cabin for a few days. He talks with Jason very often now and they find that they both have much in common. Both kill because of their childhood and they both aren’t completely compassionless but they can both kill people without hesitation. Neither really can die as well.

Michael has already taken his mask of in front of him. It was easy because he’s already seen half his face when he fell. Michael has only seen his mouth when they eat together. 

The left side of his mouth is rotted away, exposing his teeth to the world. Michael gets how that could make it even more of a sensitive issue when considering taking his mask off.

He doesn’t care how he looks. If he were there at the camp when Jason was a kid he would have defended him. Michael would have fought all those kids that made fun of him and drowned him. 

How could anyone do that to him? Michael found a picture of him as a kid with his mother and he was absolutely adorable. Michael doesn’t kill kids. He refuses too.

He sees them as kind of like his peers. He can relate to them more than adults. He’s scared and confused and it’s kind of like he hasn’t aged since he was six and killed his sister. Loomis use to say he has the mind of a child and would put him with the child in the asylum so he would have social interaction and not kill anyone.

Loomis has said things like, ‘He has a mysterious hatred towards teenagers, especially women who remind him of his sister. Some may argue he had a sexual attraction to his sister and her promiscuity made him angry.’ He has also said ‘He only murders on Halloween, a holiday most celebrated by children, it adds to his deranged sense of playfulness’ that one was followed by ‘Michael! Put that dog down! Michael!’ 

They took dogs to an asylum, what did they expect? Neither like talking either. The pepperoni guy introduced himself as well. By that he means that he said ‘Screw you I’m Freddy Krueger bitches’ while running into the forest. Jason threw a brick at his head and he face planted before they walked back inside.


End file.
